


Sincerely

by rogersrabbit



Series: Drabble Collection [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 10:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12011184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogersrabbit/pseuds/rogersrabbit
Summary: Cas is alone with his thoughts.





	Sincerely

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rieraclaelin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/gifts).



He can't bear the thought of letting down Dean again, it's all he seems to be good for lately. He should've let it end the last time; let Dean think he's dead, move on with his life. He could watch from a far, keep him safe. He'd give his life if he had to. Dean's all that matters anymore, all that's ever mattered. Maybe Sam would be willing to aid him, he'd understand; they have a kinship in their love of Dean. Dean had a life with Lisa once. He'd find someone better than a broken angel. Dean deserved better.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Secret Mission. No idea how I got this from that prompt.


End file.
